


sometimes christmas miracles can take form in mishaps

by allthingsfandom101



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Roommates, christmas secret santa, sort of enemies to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsfandom101/pseuds/allthingsfandom101
Summary: If you had told Clarke Griffin from three years ago that she would be living with Bellamy Blake and that she would let him scream bloody murder at her without complete retaliation, she would’ve laughed and punched you in the face. But life was life and had funny ways of always throwing them together, so it shouldn’t have been a surprise when circumstances caused the two enemies roommates.The one in which some Christmas decorating leads to crossing the line Bellamy and Clarke love to dance on
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	sometimes christmas miracles can take form in mishaps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niyenor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyenor/gifts).



“Clarke! What the ever-loving fuck are you doing?!” Bellamy exclaimed at the loud crash that erupted from their living room. If you had told Clarke Griffin from three years ago that she would be living with Bellamy Blake and that she would let him scream bloody murder at her without complete retaliation, she would’ve laughed and punched you in the face. But life was life and had funny ways of always throwing them together, so it shouldn’t have been a surprise when circumstances caused the two enemies roommates. 

~~~

It wasn’t easy at first, it’s not like all their differences could be solved right away by living together. They fought every day. Clarke took longer shifts at the hospital with less breaks in between to avoid coming home to Bellamy. Bellamy studied at friends’ houses or libraries to avoid coming home to Clarke. 

Eventually, the fourteen hour shifts six days a week got to Clarke and she collapsed from a stroke at work. Bellamy got the call from his sister and his heart dropped. While she wasn’t his favorite person of late, he never wanted to see her get hurt and the fact that it was his fault made it even worse. 

He drove like a maniac to the hospital wanting to be there for Clarke and for his sister. When he got there, all their friends were there and they had sickening looks on their faces. Raven was pacing back and forth. Jasper was pale. Monty looked exhausted. Harper looked like she was about to throw up. Octavia was slouching in the chair, Miller was clenching his jaw. Jackson was trying to get information out of the front desk nurse. 

It was their varying reactions that finally caused Bellamy to break. Tears flooded his eyes and he whispered, “it’s my fault.” Octavia looked at him sternly and told him that it wasn’t, that it was no one’s fault. 

He didn’t believe her. 

When Clarke could have visitors, they all stood and sprinted to room 313, where she was resting. Bellamy stood awkwardly in the back as the rest had their tearful reunions with Clarke and made her promise to not work so much. He heard Clarke promise countless times, but for some reason it didn’t set him at ease. He needed her to promise him. Which she would never do because they weren’t on speaking terms. 

After Clarke was discharged, the rest of their friends helped her in the car with Bellamy, but then they drove separately. The car was silent and it was killing Bellamy. “I’m so sorry Clarke. For driving you to work that much. For living with you. For needing a place in the first place, I should’ve been able to handle it without forcing you to live with someone you hate. I think it’s best if I move out, I can find a place and-”

“Bellamy this is not your fault,” Clarke’s raspy voice protested. “Was I working more because you were there? Yes. We all know it. But it was because I was petty and overreacting and being a bitch. I’m sorry that you thought it was your fault. Please don’t leave, I promise I’ll be better, okay?” 

Bellamy’s jaw clenched, not knowing what to say. This girl was giving him whiplash. First she works herself to injury to avoid him, then she doesn’t speak to him, and now she is begging him not to leave? He didn’t know what in the world to make of it, so he merely nodded, staring at the road.

After a few moments of silence, Clarke’s small voice rang out again. “I don’t hate you,” she whispered, as if she was still debating in her mind whether she actually wanted him to hear it.

He heard it, and from that moment on their truce was formed. The situation became a lot better. Bellamy would study at the apartment and Clarke didn’t work so much. They even set movie nights on Thursdays so that they could learn to  _ tolerate  _ each other. And they did. Little did they know, eventually they could easily tolerate each other, and then some. They became closer and closer and closer. 

Closer than anyone would have ever thought, especially Octavia (even though she was setting them up since she knew what love was). 

And now they were here. Clarke in love with Bellamy and Bellamy in love with Clarke. But why would they ever tell the other? No, Clarke couldn’t lose Bellamy and Bellamy couldn’t lose Clarke. Confessing their feelings would just cause the other to leave.

At least, that’s what they believed. 

~~~

“Nothing!” Clarke managed to squeak out after a few moments of silence, trying to maneuver herself to hide the mess for the moment that Bellamy would come in, like she knew he would. 

Bellamy sighed, wondering what Clarke had broke this time. It was a pretty well known fact that Clarke was really clumsy, so he wasn’t surprised that something was broken. He didn’t really care, they had forgone the times where he would scream at her and curse her out and she would respond with ice in her veins. Plus, if he was being honest, the only thing he cared about being broken in their apartment was Clarke, any other object was replaceable, but not Clarke Griffin. He knew he could never replace her. 

He shuffled into living to see Clarke aggressively trying to clean up some glass on the floor, swearing with tears starting to form in her eyes. Bellamy glanced down at the shards of glass on the floor and immediately recognized the broken object. It hurt. He wasn’t going to lie. It hurt that the angel that his mother had gotten him for Christmas the year before she passed away was now broken.

But he liked to think that the real angel his mother had given him was Clarke. After all, the night he met Clarke was a mere two weeks after his mother had passed. 

Bellamy crouched down to helped Clarke clean up the glass and he could tell his presence startled her. She looked frantically into his eyes, as if preparing herself for him to start yelling at her. When he said nothing, she started. “Bellamy, I’m so so so sorry!” she cried, tears falling from her eyes. “I know how much this means to you and I messed it up anyways because I’m a disaster and I’m sorry and hate myself and I can’t believe and please just yell at me-”

“Stop,” he demanded, grabbing her arm gently to get her to look into his eyes. “It’s okay, Clarke. It’s okay.”

“No, no it’s not. I’m such a fucking klutz and I ruin everything and-”

“Clarke Griffin you look at me. I could never be mad at you for accidentally breaking something. I lo-care about you too much. The only thing I’m worried about getting broken in this house is you, okay? The rest is just replaceable. Got it?” Thank god he got through that. He’d almost slipped up and crossed the line, but he was glad he was able to save himself. His heart was still pounding as he waited for her to respond.

Clarke regarded him with a guarded expression. She seemed to be pondering something and that made Bellamy nervous. Had she noticed his slip up? Had he messed everything up? Was this the end of their friendship?

“Bellamy, I have something to tell you,” she admitted, biting her lip. 

Bellamy was sweating so much and freaking out internally, but he managed to respond with a somewhat nonchalant, “go ahead”. 

Clarke looked straight into his eyes. “I’m in love with you,” she told him simply, as if it wasn’t a big deal, as if she wasn’t baring her soul for him to see saying those words.

Bellamy was speechless and could not believe his ears, prompting Clarke to continue.  
“How could I not be? You are so loving and you inspire me to be a better person, that’s who you are. You think you are a mess, but you saved me. So many times. You forgive me, even when I don’t deserve it. I’ve never been happier than when I’m with you. And I am so blessed and lucky to have you-”

“You love me?” Bellamy wondered, finally finding his voice, though it wavered. 

“Yes, I do,” Clarke affirmed. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you,  _ together _ .”

Bellamy surged forward and pressed his lips to hers. He knew right then that this was home. Clarke was his home and always would be. He felt so at ease, so comfortable, so happy, that he couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face. 

_ Holy shit, I’m kissing Clarke Griffin _ .

Bellamy’s brain short-circuited and all he cared about in that moment was Clarke and how much he loved her. When they parted, he murmured, “I love you so much, Clarke.”

It was like breathing for the first time. He knew that once he said it once that he would never be able to stop. 

Clarke gave him the widest smile and they stayed like that, gazing lovingly at each other until Clarke finally came to her senses. “We should, uh, probably clean up the glass,” she pointed out, biting the inside of her cheek.

Bellamy nodded, before getting up, grinning ear to ear, and pretty much prancing around with joy cleaning up the glass. He looked like someone that got excited about cleaning, which Bellamy Blake was most decidedly not excited to clean. Ever. 

Clarke wasn’t much better. She was even shakier than usual, finding it hard to believe that she had just told Bellamy she was in love with him and he hadn’t run for the hills. In fact, he told her he loved her too. 

They cleaned up the glass in a comfortable silence, glancing over at each other nervously like middle schoolers with a crush on each other. Eventually, the glass was cleaned up and they went about putting up the rest of the decorations. Clarke got started on hanging the lights on the tree and Bellamy got up and went in search of the tinsel. 

For whatever reason, he couldn’t find it. He swore he looked everywhere and checked everything at least twice, if not three times. Finally, he glanced over at Clarke, who was fidgeting and wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“Clarke, where’s the tinsel?” he questioned sweetly, already coming up with theories in his head about what had happened to their precious tinsel.

The room was silent for a few moments before Clarke finally gained the courage to reply. “Um...it’s a long story,” she responded sheepishly. Bellamy raised his eyebrows at her, trying to coax her into continuing. She looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her whole, so he gave her a reassuring smile and begged her quietly with his eyes. 

_ Wow _ Clarke thought.  _ I am literally so incapable of saying no to him _ . “So I, um, might have been trying to hang it earlier and it may or may not have fallen into the fireplace with the fire lit?”

Bellamy couldn’t believe what he was hearing and busted out laughing. Leave it to Clarke to burn their tinsel. Clarke was trying not to laugh too, because she was genuinely very embarrassed about her uncoordination. But Bellamy’s laugh always made her want to laugh too, so eventually they were both collapsed on the couch cackling. 

“You managed to burn our fucking tinsel? Is that why the fire was so bright earlier when you told me that you had only added another log?” 

Clarke glanced down at her feet, shifting back and forth. “Perhaps,” she muttered, twisting her hands with flushed cheeks. 

Bellamy just grinned. This was the woman he was in love with, and he couldn’t ask for anyone better. “I love you,” he informed her again, just in case she had forgotten.

Clarke looked at him with glowing eyes. She knew that she may be klutz, but she was a klutz with someone to love her. She would never  _ ever  _ trade that. Not for anything in the world. 

“And I love you.”


End file.
